Rush Crew
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: Idea stolen from August Rush, but the main charator's name shall not be "August Rush" but James...well Just James! But not only is he alone, but he's alone with his own crew!...wait that didn't make sense...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on," She whined, "Play me something!" He shook his head and continued to tune his guitar. She wandered around him, twisting her body so the bottom of her knee dress would spin. "Come on," She whined again. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He kicked his guitar case towards her as she smiled.

She threw in a few dollars and he smiled, "Ah, the sound of money." She gave a giggle and sat next to him. He played a few practice chords then started to play a song.

"Out on a Stary night,

Everything shimmers with a shining bright,

Just sit still and don't you cry,

I'll hold you tight until bright is the sky.

Let the rain fall on your skin,

Don't you fret don't you fin,

Dance out in the streets and feel the rain,

Don't you wait, it won't be the sa-a-ame."

He paused to look up at the girl, who was clapping. She tossed a few more dollars in his case and stuck out her hand, "My name is Kay, Kay Adrian." He shook her hand, "James, Just James." She looked at him funny, "You don't have a last name?" He shook his head.

"Nupe," He said putting his guitar in the case and took out his new earned money, "I never knew my mom or dad." She stood up, "Oh, I bet one of them were British." It was his turn to give him a funny look, "Why?"

She gave a smile, "Because, in your voice you have a small accent. It's either British or Irish. I can never tell the difference." He smiled at her, "Irish people can't say Mirrors. They always say stuff like 'MYRRRRRR." **(A/N: I'm sorry if anyone takes that offensive. Please don't. And I am terribly sorry if I was being stereotype. I was just using some of my information I get from Adam.)**

She giggled, "They seriously say that?" He closed his guitar case and picked it up, "Well, Adam does. Adam is my friend by the way." She made an 'o' shape with her mouth then looked over her shoulder. "I better go. Maybe I'll see you later James."

"I better be going too, Wiz won't be too happy if I don't show up," He said getting up then walking away from Kay before she was able to ask him who 'Wiz' was.

"Where have you been boy?" Wiz asked James as he walked through the doors, "Pockets was a long time ago!" James reached into his pocket and brought out at least 20 dollars. Wiz smiled, "Ah, James my boy you make Wizard very happy." He took the money, "Was this with your half or do you have your half?"

James nodded, "I have my half," he took out his half to show Wizard. Wizard smiled, "My boy, you and Ry's are going to be just like yours truly." Ry's was short for Ryan. He was another boy that lived with Wizard. Wizard walked towards a big light switched and turned it off. "Night James," Wizard said as he walked towards his room.

James sighed and walked up towards his bed and tripped over Ryan's feet. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!" Ryan said as he slipped out of his bed. "James, do you know what time it is?"

James looked towards a window then back towards Ryan, "Nine?" Ryan made a small squealing noise that happens when something reminds him of his father. James' eyes widen, "Oh my go-I'm sorry Ryan I forgot." He shook his head, "No it's fine," He still had a bit of a squeal in his voice, but it was faint.

"Ryan, I'm sorry about your father," James said as he sat by Ryan.

Ryan's father lost Ryan back a few years ago. He named Ryan after himself; George Ryan Ross. Ryan's mother abandoned Ryan and his father back in 2009. Ryan was just barely one at that time. Ryan lost contact with his father around 2020, which was 4 years ago.

James never had contact with his father or mother. James was dropped off at an orphanage after he was born. He ran away from it when he was 7 and he found Wizard. Wizard thought he had a very good singing voice so he took him in and taught him how to play the guitar leading James to who he is today.

James laid down next to Ryan and sighed, "I wish I know who my father is." Ryan sighed, "I wish I could be with my father." James closed his eyes and started to think about how his parents could have met.

_A young man walked into Hard Rock Café, "Crank up da tunes!" Some guy yelled across the room. "SHUTTAP! SHE'S GONNA PLAY!" Another man yelled. "Hey come on," the man's friend said pulling him towards a chair and pushing him to sit down, "Just because you're a downer doesn't mean everyone else has to be!"_

"_Sorry," He mumbled as he looked up towards the stage seeing a girl walk onto the stage. She whispered something to someone off stage then shook her head. She sat on a stool and looked up towards the crowd. She played a few chords then started to sing._

"_Out on a Stary night,_

_Everything shimmers with a shining bright,_

_Just sit still and don't you cry,_

_I'll hold you tight until bright is the sky._

_Let the rain fall on your skin,_

_Don't you fret don't you fin,_

_Dance out in the streets and feel the rain,_

_Don't you wait, it won't be the sa-a-ame."_

_Everyone clapped at the end, even the young man who his friend called a 'downer.' His friend laughed, "Ha! I knew this would be a great place to come!"_

James woke up to Ryan snoring. He sighed and picked up his guitar case. _'Another day another…day?' _He thought trying to remember the saying he kept on hearing his old orphanage owner say every morning.

He walked out to the park a few blocks away and saw the same girl from yesterday. "Kay?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" She giggled then stood up from the bench and started to sway, "I wanted to hear you play again." He gave a smile and played a few chords, "I need to tune first, one of my strings is not tuned. So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

She gave a small smile then walked around him, still swaying. "Well, My mother always says that my father was a British musician," She sat next to him and continued, "My mother never told me who he is because she died last month." James stopped tuning his guitar and looked up at Kay. "Oh I'm sorry." 

She shook her head, "It's okay. I have been living with my aunt and uncle for a while now. They don't really know I'm there though." She sighed, "I wish I could find my dad."

James sighed, "I wish I could find mine too." A smile grew on Kay's face, "How 'bout we look together. We can look for my dad first, then he will help us find your mom and dad!" James smiled, "That's a good idea! But If I don't come home today, Wiz would be mad."

She smirked, "What if he can't find you. What if we leave before he could even tell you were gone?" A smile grew on his face again, "Okay, We can go to the airport and try to earn money there! I already have about a hundred and thirty for playing the guitar most of my life, we can earn the other ticket there!"

She smiled, "What are you waiting for? TAXI!" She stuck her hand in the air as a yellow cab stopped nearby.

"JAMES!" A familiar voice yelled from behind James. James turned around, "Hey Ryan." Ryan ran up towards James and Kay, "Don't tell me your running away from Wiz." James shook his head, "It's not like that, Me and Kay," He paused in his place then pointed towards Kay, "this is Kay by the way. Kay this is Ryan," He said moving his arm towards Ryan.

They exchanged hellos and James went on, "We going to find our parents, well her father, and either my mom or dad, matters which one is British." Ryan has a glisten in his eye that looked a bit like he was going to cry, but his smiled denied those tears trying to come, "I wish you two luck." He started to walk away, and James grabbed his arm.

"Kay, Please let him come with us, he's been missing his dad for a long time now," James said pulling Ryan towards him and Kay, "and look at him," He paused to change the tone of his voice to how he would talk to a baby, "HE'S SO CUTE!" Kay laughed then nodded and pulled both boys who were 'yay'ing in enjoyment into the taxi cab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ry, How much do you have in your guitar case?" James asked as the trio stepped out of the cab and paid the taxi driver. Ryan laid his guitar case on the ground and opened it. He took out a few bills and counted. "One Hundred and Seventy two dollars." A smile grew on Kay's face, "Looks like we don't have to earn any money boys, the airplane tickets cost 100 dollars each!"

Both boys had smiles on their faces. They took their money and closed their guitar cases, "RUN KAY RUN!" They yelled as they both grabbed Kay's hands with theirs then ran inside.

They ran inside and to the main desk, "Three, Tickets, to, London!" James said out of breath handing the money to the secretary. She smiled at them and took the money, she gave them three tickets then stopped in her place, "Are you three under the age of 16?"

They all looked at each other then back at the secretary, "James is almost 16," Ryan explained, "In less than a month really." The secretary looked back then handed them their tickets. She whispered, "If anyone asks, you are all over 16." They all nodded then ran to gate 4B.

"Just keep your guitars with you, they won't be good if they are lost!" Kay said as she ran towards the gate then showed the flight attendant her ticket. James laughed quietly then whispered to Ryan, _"Air hostess, I like the way you dress!"_ Ryan gave him a weird look, "Where did that come from?"

James shrugged, "It came out of nowhere," and then he showed the flight attendant his ticket with Ryan showing his afterwards. The trio sat next to each other with the guitars up in the bag area above their heads.

"James, tell Kay what you thought of when you saw the flight attendant!" James gave a glare to Ryan then sang, _"Air hostess, I like the way you dress!" _She laughed, "I heard that before somewhere. I think my mom had that on a record before!"

James and Ryan looked at each other then back at Kay, "Do you know the rest?" Ryan asked. Kay nodded then paused for a second, _"Though I hate to fly, But I feel much better, occupied my mind, writing you a love letter." _James and Ryan smiled, "You're a good singer," James said.

Ryan elbowed him, "Well, James, Well." James gave him a confused look, "Well What?" Kay laughed, "Well not good." James still had a confused look on his face. She shook her head as the flight attendant's voice came on the speakers, "Please buckle up, We're about to take flight."

The trio buckled up and continued to talk, "Who wrote the song?" James asked. Kay shrugged, "Jailed?" Ryan laughed, "Jailed? That's an odd name for a band!" James smirked, "Along with Fall Out Boy." Ryan gave him a stern look, "Hey I used to be baby sat by Pete!"

James elbowed him, "Give a laugh, just a small one?" "Ha, ha, ha," Ryan said in a monotone voice which made Kay giggle. The plane started to take off. "Woah," She said looking out the window.

The flight attendant came back on the speakers, "No worries travelers, we had a great take off. Now there are some headphones in the back of the chairs in front of you. We have a great selection of music. Please enjoy the music, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

James, Ryan, and Kay all looked at each other then reached inside of the back pocket of the chair in front of them. They plugged them into the headphone jack next to their seats. They decided to set them all on pop music just to see what's on.

"_Walking through the terminal, I saw something beautiful, you left, for your duty call." _Ryan laughed. Both Kay and James looked at him who giggled again, "He said duty." Kay and James laughed at Ryan's childish moment.

Kay stopped laughing then said, "THIS IS THE SONG JAMES!" James looked at her weird, "This is the song that we were singing!" James paused to listen then agreed, "Yeah!" James moved his arm so he could get the flight attendant's attention. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Yes sir?" He took off his headphones and handed them to her, "Who sings this?" She laid the speaker next to her ear and smiled. "This is Busted," She handed his headphones back to him, "That song is called 'Air Hostess,' One of my favorite." James smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh while you're here, can we get something to eat?" Ryan said as his stomach growled. Kay laughed. The Flight attendant smiled at him and took out a small notepad and pen, "What would you like?"

"What kind of sammishes do you have?" Ryan said laughing. She giggled then said, "Ham, Turkey, and those two with cheese." He smiled, "Turkey with cheese!" She smiled and looked at James and Kay, "You two?"

James laughed, "I want my sammish to be ham and cheese, Swiss if it could be." She wrote that down then looked at Kay, "Turkey and Ham on the same," She said then giggled, "Sammish." The flight attendant laughed then wrote that down too. "Anything to drink?"

"ROOT BEER!" James and Ryan said in a unison then gave each other high fives. They looked over at Kay who said, "Diet Pepsi please." James and Ryan made faces in disappointment, "You're not with your aunt and uncle anymore," James said, "Hang loose!"

Kay looked back at the flight attendant again then said, "Make that an orange soda." The flight attendant smiled then went back to get their orders. Ryan looked at the dial and changed it to 60's music. He slipped his headphones back on and laughed. Both Kay and James looked at him with a confused look.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine!" _He sang along to the music. James and Kay laughed and slipped their headphones on.

The flight attendant came back, showed them how to open their trays, which were on the back of the seat in front of them, then handed them their food and drinks. "We also have a movie playing if you want to see it," She said pointing to the TV above the seats. There was at least two next to each other for every three rows. 

"Just plug your headphones in the headphone jack right next to the one you're using right now to listen along." She said as she went to go help someone else. James and Ryan watched her as she walked away then looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. _"AIR HOSTESS, I LIKE THE WAY YOU DRESS! THOUGH I HATE TO FLY, BUT I FEEL MUCH BETTER, MY MIND OCCUPIED, WRITING YOU A LOVE LETTER!"_

Kay sighed and put her head in her hands. "Well, can't beat them join them," She said then paused, "Naw, compete with them!" She said as she changed the tab to 80's music and put her headphones back on, _"ROUND ROUND GET AROUND I GET AROUND!"_

James and Ryan looked over at Kay and gave her a weird look. She stopped and blushed a bit. James and Ryan laughed then joined in.

**Haha, I got pretty bored.**

**Don't sue me.**

**Nerdfighters!**


	3. Chapter 3

"CRUD NO

**Haha, Westlife tunes on my iPod.**

**I feel special.**

Once the airplane landed the trio ran to the nearest window. "Wow, look how beautiful London is!" Kay exclaimed. Ryan elbowed James and said, "Hey remember Adam?"

"Yeah, what about him?" James asked. Ryan looked at James' guitar case and pointed, "Got your cell phone?" James nodded then knelt down next to his guitar case and took out his cell phone. While he was doing this Kay said, "Here in England, they call cell phones 'Mobile Phones.'"

Ryan mumbled 'cool' in a monotone. Then took James' phone and opened it. "Haha!" Ryan cheered as he hit the send button. James and Kay exchanged stares that said, 'WTF?!'

"HEY ADAM!" Ryan yelled into the phone then hit speaker phone

"HEY JAMES," Adam replied in his Irish accent.

Ryan paused annoyed. "Ryan," He corrected.

"OH! Hey Ryan! What's up?" Adam said laughing a bit.

"Well, not much. Me and James, SAY HI JAMES," James laughed then greeted his friend. Ryan continued, "We're in London right now with this chick name Kay, SAY HI KAY!"

Kay gave Ryan a stern look then said, "I will not be called a chick. Hello Adam, My name is Kay Adrian." Ryan laughed, making Kay give him another stern look.

"Hello Ms. Adrian. I am Adam. Adam Byrne." Kay started to blush a small bit. Ryan looked annoyed then interrupted, "HEY! LOOKS LIKE ADAM GOT A LAST NAME!" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, You'd never guess what?" He paused waiting for a respond then he cleared his throat, "I FOUND MY DAD!" A smile grew on Ryan and James' face.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, apparently, I sound _JUST_ like him!" Adam said. Ryan, James, and Kay could tell he was talking with a smile on his face.

Adam was the guy everybody thought wasn't fully straight, but he was. When he would go out with Ryan or James to earn money, he would be the one singing and he would end up dancing along with the song. Every time he danced, his shaggy blonde hair would bounce along with him. Adam recently left Wizard's house in search for his father. He knew he had pictures of him from when he was younger and he knew his name so he was eager to find his father.

"When did you find him?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Well back when I left I figured I should try going to Ireland first because I had a small Irish accent," Adam started, "I ended up in a city called Dublin. Apparently I looked like a guy named Nicky from a band called Westlife and I was mobbed my many, _MANY _teen girls," he started to mumble, "which I didn't mind," quietly.

James and Ryan laughed then stopped as Adam apologized to Kay, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you if I did." She giggled, "It's okay." Ryan was once again annoyed, "Continue?"

"Ah yes," Adam said, "And apparently Nicky's body guard was nearby and he saved me, thinking I was Nicky. He took me to a hotel, then found out I wasn't Nicky. He started to ask questions like who I was and how old I was. Then he started to smile and then he ended up calling Nicky who ended up being my father!"

James smiled, _'I hope we have that much luck!' _"That's really awesome," Kay said smiling.

"Yeah, it is. Oh I better go. We have a photo shoot. OH! I better tell you this before I go! I'm going on tour with them! I'm going to be the supporting act! If you need any help from me just call me! Well, I have to go now. Bye!"

James, Ryan, and Kay all said goodbye then hung up. "So, Shall we be walking or getting a bus or a cab?" James asked. They stood there in thought. "If we get a bus, we can't goof off. If we get a cab, we can goof off, but we'll be charged. If we walk, we get to goof off and mess around as much as we can," Ryan pointed out.

"Walking it is," They all agreed as Ryan and James grabbed their guitar cases and all three walked out of the airport.

"So we probably should get some money, then a hotel or a apartment," James suggested. "To a park or zoo type deal!" Ryan said sticking his arm in the air then started to run off to a small park across from the airport. Kay giggled then followed Ryan. James laughed then followed Kay.

Ryan already had his guitar out and strummed his guitar to make sure the sound was perfect. He smiled. He started to play then James jumped in with his guitar. Kay smiled, "I KNOW THIS SONG!"

"_Uptown Girl. She's been living in a rough town world."_

James and Ryan looked at each other and smiled. Ryan mouthed, "She's good," and James nodded in agreement. James looked at the crowd that had formed and they were all giving a few dollars in the guitar case James has set up. Ryan's guitar case was under it to make it a bit taller because Ryan decided that if they had two cases out, it might seem that they were greedy for money. James pointed out that they were, but Ryan ignored him.

Once they finished playing, everyone clapped. Kay smiled in approval. James started to play a new song. Ryan gave a whimper then looked at Kay and said, "I'll be singing." She nodded.

He stepped forward and started to play his guitar along with James and started to sing, _"Back to the street where we began,_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know."_

James and Kay joined in for a line, _"Yeah, we're feeling so good!"_

Then they let Ryan continue, _"Picking up things we shouldn't read, _

_Looks like the end of history as we know."_

James and Kay joined in, _"It's just the end of the world, _

_Back to the street where we began _

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can."_

Ryan continued singing on his own, _"Into a place where thoughts can bloom, _

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon. _

_And we know that it could be, and we know that it should, _

_and you know that you feel it too."_

A man's voice, over lapped with claps, came out of the crowd.

All three started to sing again,

" _Cause it's nine in the afternoon!_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon,_

_You could 'cause you can so you do._

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do,_

_When it's nine in the afternoon._

_Your eyes are the size of the moon,_

_You could 'cause you can so you do._

_We're feeling so good._

_Back to the street, Down to our feet, Nine in the afternoon!"_

James and Kay stopped singing again.

"_Losing the feeling of feeling unique,"_ James and Kay joined in, _"Do you know what I mean?" _

"HEY!" A man yelled once he was at the front of the crowd. James and Ryan stopped playing the guitar; Ryan's mouth was still open as he was getting ready to sing the next line. Kay was on the rim of the fountain behind them. She had her arms wide open as she was singing earlier. She dropped her arms and sat down on the rim.

The whole crowd was looking at the man, except for a small boy who was pulling on James' pant leg. "You're not Ryan Ross," The man said as he started to turn away. Ryan started to get mad then he yelled, "I AM RYAN ROSS!" Which made the whole crowd look at him.

The man turned around, "You're Ryan?" Ryan nodded as he started to play a soft tune. The man shook his head, "Impossible. Ryan Ross is at least a bit taller than you." Ryan shook his head, "No. My name _is_ Ryan Ross." The man just stared at him.

"How old are you?" The man asked. Ryan looked at him then said, "15 years, seven months, and eighteen days." The man stared at him and thought, "What's your full name?"

Ryan continued to play a soft tune as person walked by and tossed a coin into the guitar case, "George Ryan Ross," He paused, "the Fourth." A smile grew on the man's face, he gave Ryan a hug, "RY-SI!" There was a small twinkle in his eye, "BRENDAN!" Ryan hugged back as the crowd, aw'd.

James looked at Kay who shrugged in confusion. The small boy who was pulling at James' pant leg pulled harder, almost pulling James' pants down a little bit. James looked at the small boy then knelt next to him, "Yes?"

"MY DADDY IS LOOKIN' FOR YOU!" The boy said. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. "He is?" James asked confused. The small boy gave a smile. James noticed that when he smiled he had a dimple on his right cheek. James looked at Kay but the small boy pulled on his arm, "COME ON!! DADDY'S LOOKIN' FOR YOU!"

The boy pulled James away from Kay and Ryan. "JAMES!" Kay yelled from the fountain looking around for him. She sighed, "He'll turn up soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**"I sat on a yellow bus heading to a camp, it sounded fun I guess, Camp Lesson Leak" I have found this just today (8/4/08) and noticed this was from one of my old fan fictions i was starting and forgot to erase it. Sorry!  
**

**Tramps like us.**

**Baby we were born to run.**

"Hey Kid," James said as he started to pull him towards a group of adults. Before James could finish his sentence the small boy interrupted him by giggling, "You're not Mattie!" James didn't know what he meant but gave up on the poor kid. He let go of James' arm then pulled on a man's shirttail.

"DADDY! I FOUND UNKL DANNY!" The man turned around. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked mad, until he saw James. His madness fade away, "Sorry for having my son bring you here."

A woman next to him turned around and asked, "Who's this?" The man shrugged, "Joseph brought him here." The woman sighed, then picked up her son, "Joey, Why did you bring him here?"

"Everyone upset that Danny was missing so I went and foundeded him," He said with an innocent look.

"But this isn't Danny," the man said. The boy shook his head, "No. He's Danny! He sounded like Danny, he played guitar like Danny, he looked like Danny!"

The woman sighed then laid his head on her shoulder. The man turned to James, "I'm Tom Fletcher by the way." He stuck out his hand. James smiled and shook his hand, "I'm James." Tom looked at him for a second, "James what, lad?"

James shook his head as he released Tom's hand, "Just James."

"You have to have a last name," Said the woman who was holding Joseph, "I'm Annie Fletcher, Tom's wife." James nodded to her, "Nice to meet you. I just don't have a last name."

"Well, since you're here, meet the gang," He said pointing his hand to a man who probably recently shaved his head, "That's Harry Judd," Then he moved his hand towards a guy who looked like he hasn't cut his hair in months, "That's Dougie Poynter," then moved his hand to an empty space, "And that's where our friend Danny Jones would be if he wasn't missing."

"Where'd he run off to?" James asked. Tom shrugged, "Give that boy an energy drink and he bounces off the walls like a four year old." Joseph picked up his head and looked at Tom, "HEY!"

Tom laughed, "And this here," He said taking Joseph away from Annie, "Is my four year old, energy keeper, son, Joseph Ethan Fletcher." Joseph leaned his head on his father's shoulder and yawned. Tom laughed, "Who needs a nap."

"Well why doesn't," Annie started out then looked over at James, "James," He nodded, "come with us and he can show us how good he can sing and play guitar if he's a 'Danny.'"

Joseph picked up his head again and in a tired voice he said, "He _IS_ Danny!" James shook his head, "I have to go back with my friends, they are busy handling a crowd that we-" He was interrupted.

"What happened?" Annie asked, "Did someone get hurt?" James shook his head, "No, we were playing for them. I just need to get back to help them play some more."

He started to walk away then Tom grabbed his arm with his free hand, "Please come with us, we can get your friends to come too. We could use some help trying to find Danny." James looked at him then back towards the fountain. He nodded, "If it's okay with my friends, we will."

A smile grew on Tom's face as he let go of James' arm. James said he would be right back then ran towards his friends, "Guys, do you want to help look for a guy? This guy named Tom said he needed him looking for his friend Danny." Ryan looked at Kay who smiled, "I always find helping fun."

Ryan jumped in and said with out thinking, "Me too." James made a weird face at him, "Just, uh, follow me." He started to run back towards Tom, Annie, and their 'gang.'

"Hey, these are my friends, Ryan," He said pointing to Ryan, "and Kay," He said pointing to Kay. He stopped for a second, then turned to look at Ryan, "Ryan what about that guy that you were hugging earlier? Brendan?"

Ryan smiled, "He's going to find my dad then call me later on in the day. Brendan used to baby sit me when my dad would go out on dates." James had an 'o' shape with his mouth then looked back at Tom.

Tom turned on his apple laptop, "I'm going to be showing you a picture of Danny, tell me if you guys have seen him or not." He turned around his laptop showing a picture of Danny that was recently taken.

Kay gasped, "That looks like James!" James looked at the picture then at Kay, "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!" Kay agued.

"No He doesn't."

"Yes He does!"

"No. He. Doesn't."

"YES. He. DOES."

"NO. HE. DOESN'T!"

"HE LOOKS LIKE YOU BUT NOT ALL THE WAY OKAY?!" Ryan yelled at James and Kay who both seemed to be growing red. Ryan turned to Tom, "We haven't seen him at all today. "Annie Hearts Pancakes," Annie screamed randomly, all of the people looked at her and started laughing, Annie turned pink and looked away covering her mouth.

"Uh, Sorry," She said mumbling. Tom looked at the trio and said, "She loves to blurt out random things often." Annie nodded embarrassedly. Tom hugged her, "But she's my random blurter outer." Annie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Let's just hear you guys play then," Tom said breaking the small silence. They all nodded then James and Ryan took out their guitar cases. The both looked at Kay who said, "What song are we going to play?"

"Well, James how 'bout that song you wrote?" Ryan asked turning to James. "But you don't know it." Ryan smirked, "I know it. I stole your music few weeks back then learned the song and earned money with it." James gave Ryan a glare.

"But I don't have lyrics to it," James said trying to wiggle his way out of his song. "I can make some up," Kay said with a smile. James sighed then started to play his guitar.

Ryan smiled and joined in. Kay listened to the small little intro then joined in singing what was on the top of her head.

"_Live Life Love, is what they all say._

_I say merde to that and run away._

_I end up on a cliff and yell,_

'_Life comes slow so stop to listen to the bell!'"_

James and Ryan smiled as Kay's voice picked up through the entire park getting more listeners.

"_I slip and fall, sliding down the dirt side,_

_Screaming and yelling, you find me by your side._

_You pull me closer and whispered in my ear,_

'_You're my baby, you're safe with me here."_

More listeners came to listen to the music that they were playing. Ryan whispered to James but he couldn't hear him. All he heard him say was, "Lucky you."

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again.**

**Now Goodbye.**

* * *

James and Ryan played the last chord with applause following afterwards. They both smiled at each other than at Kay. James whispered to Ryan and said, "Why am I lucky?"

Ryan gave him a weird look and said, "I never said you were lucky." James nodded, "Yeah you did. You said, 'Lucky you.'" Ryan shook his head.

"No, I said 'Lookie, you!'" He put his hand on the back of James head and turned it towards the crowd. Ryan always had a way with childish words and ways. James gasped as he saw a guy who looked similar to him. Same brown hair (but James was more messy than curly), same blue eyes, and the way they stood was similar.

Ryan laughed, "See I told you!"

"DANNY!" the one named Tom yelled at the man in the crowd. He looked up at Tom and gave a half smile. "Was poor Tom afraid of a Bolton boy running off for ten minutes?" They even had a similar accent.

Tom gave him a stern look; "It was an hour not ten minutes." Danny laughed, "Same thing."

Kay looked at Danny than at James and whispered, "Ding, ding, we have a winner." James gave a confused look then laughed, "I get it!"

Danny and Tom both looked at James. "Who's the impersonating lad?" Danny asked. Tom shook his head, "He's not impersonating, and that's James."

Danny looked at James and laughed, "For a second, there boy, I thought this was real. Now I know this is a dream." He reached out his arm and pushed James who almost fell over.

"HEY!" He yelled as he landed on the green grass. Tom looked at Danny and said, "Danny! This isn't a dream!"

Danny paused and looked at Tom, "So he really looks like me?" Tom nodded.

"Idiot," coughed Annie as she held onto her son who was now sleeping. Harry looked at the three teenagers and said, "Hey why don't we show them to Fletch? Maybe he could get them signed."

"Who needs to show me when I seen it?" A man said coming from behind a tree. Kay jumped, "Does he always does that?"

"Yeah," "Sometimes," "Always," "Too much," "Even in my room," came from the group. The man hit Dougie in the head making him yelp.

The man stuck his hand out to the trio, "My name is Matthew Fletcher, I am McFly's manager, and I've been thinking that it would be great to get you guys signed. How 'bout you talk amongst yourselves and decide 'bout that?"

They all nodded and gathered into a group. Kay was the first to talk, well whisper. "Do you know who could be your dad?!"

James smirked, "The drunkard who's drunk on energy drinks?"

"…No smart one! Danny Jones from McFly!" She yelped quietly. James and Ryan looked at each other than back at Kay.

"So his dad could be a… fly?" Ryan asked slowly confused. Kay slapped her forehead, "No, McFly is a famous band in England, AKA here!"

"Okay, Okay! There is no time for an Arse Kickin' Add-In here!" Ryan said loudly getting looks from everyone. James laughed. Kay was annoyed. **(A/N: I say 'arse kickin' add-in' on msn a lot :P)**

"Well anyway, the real subject here," James said. "Do you guys want to get signed?"

Kay's eyes gleamed with joy, "That would be fun, how 'bout you Ryan?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah that would be cool." James smiled then turned to Matthew Fletcher, "Mr. Fletcher, we would like to get signed." A smile grew on Matthew's face, "That's great, but call me 'Fletch.'"

The trio nodded as the started to walk with Fletch, McFly, Annie and Joseph to their record studio.

After a while James' mobile phone rang. James opened it, "Hello?"

"_James my boy! Where are you? Where's Ryan?" _The deep comforting voice he's always known didn't sound comforting anymore.

"Uh, I really don't know Wiz," James lied.

"_Come on boy, describe the place for your man,"_ Wizard said.

"No Wiz," James said, "I'm through with you nickin' our money just so you could spend it on worthless items you need."

"_James, you better be coming back here," _Wizard warned.

"No," James said, "I'm not coming back. Ryan's not coming back." He hung up before Wizard could speak again.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"The devil," replied Ryan. "Oops, didn't mean to offend you James." James stuck his tongue out at Ryan who did the same. Kay laughed, "They act like brothers!"

"No We don't," James said.

"Yes you do," Kay said.

"No. We Don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO! WE DON'T!"

"YES! YOU DO!"

"I LOVE MY TOMMY BOY!" Annie shouted as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck who was now carrying their sleeping son. Tom laughed, "Good thing he's a heavy sleeper."

Danny laughed, "Looks like you two are the brother and sister."

"No we're don 't," Both of them said at the same time. Danny looked at Kay, then at the trio. "What's your names?" He asked.

"Mine is James." Ryan put his arm around James and said, "George Ryan Ross the fourth, but call me Ryan."

James coughed Ryan's nickname that he didn't like too much, "RyRo," which made Ryan give James a harsh look.

"And yours?" Danny said turning to Kay. She smiled and said, "Kay Adrian." Danny stopped walking and paused for a minute then shook his head. "Can't be."

"I'm pretty sure that's what my mom told me," Kay said as Danny ran to catch up to the group.

"What is your mum's name, lass?"

"Amelia Adrian," Kay said. Danny stopped once again, "You're joking right?"

"I don't joke about dead relatives," Kay said blankly looking at the ground, as she continued to walk with the group.

Danny grabbed her arm, "Please tell me she's not dead."

"OW!" She yelled, "Why would you care!" She tried to pull her arm away from him.

"Danny," Tom said quietly.

"I NEED TO KNOW!" Danny said not loosening his grip.

"OW!" Kay yelled again.

"Talk about first impressions," Ryan and Dougie mumbled at the same time then both ran over to Danny.

* * *

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

"DANNY LET GO!" Dougie said pulling Danny away from Kay while Ryan was pulling Kay away from Danny.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" Danny said tears streaming down his face.

"DANNY!" Dougie yelled as he finally was able to pull Danny off of Kay and onto the ground.

"She died last month," Kay whispered. Danny shook his head, "That can't be possible, Amy isn't dead."

Kay looked up at Danny, "My mom said only the act that she supported called her Amy."

"So that's where you looked so familiar!" Harry said, "You're Amy's kid!" Kay had a smile grow on her face, "So you know who my father is!"

"Well yeah," Dougie said until Tom hit him on the back of his head. Fletch cleared his throat.

"I was just thinking 'bout getting you guys signed," He started to say. "Why don't you three work on songs, we'll find a drummer for you and then we'll send out a single for the radios and we'll have you guys as the supporting act for an upcoming tour."

"Well the supporting act, _for _the supporting act which isn't really a supporting act but a shared act," Tom said getting confused during his sentence.

The trio nodded. "That sounds good," Ryan said.

"HEY!" James yelled, "LETS GET ADAM HERE! HE CAN SING WITH KAY!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan mumbled in a monotone voice.

"That would be a good idea," Kay said, "If he wasn't going on tour with his dad's band."

"Well," Fletch said, "We'll get you guys a apartment or something, and you guys can work on songs and stuff there."

"Fletch they could live with us," Harry suggested, "Well Danny I mean. He's the only one without someone living with him."

"That is a good idea," Fletch said stroking his chin then nodded. "Yes, that's what will do."

"HEY!" Danny yelled finally getting up from the ground. "What about Doug?"

"He moved with me smart one," Harry said annoyed, "You should've known that!" Danny looked at Harry annoyed and sighed.

"Follow me guys," Danny said then paused, "And Kay." Then he started to walk down towards his house and opened the door.

"HAVE FUN LIVING WITH THE MONSTER!" Dougie yelled as he walked into Harry's house. Tom and Annie walked in their house around the same time.

"Well, lets not stay out here," Fletch said. "It's 'bout to rain." The trio nodded as Danny opened the door and let them all in. Fletch cleared his throat, "We'll have to make sure we're all knowing what's gonna happen."

"Fletch, let's make this clear," Danny said as he shut the door. "I won't be shaggin' Kay or James or Ryan."

"James should we be worried 'bout this guy?" Ryan muttered under his breath. Fletch gave a glare to James and Ryan then looked back at Danny.

"Danny, find them each a spare room, or at least Kay one and have James and Ryan share a room," Fletch continued making James and Ryan groan.

* * *

"Alright listen up lads and lass," Danny said as he paced in the living room as the trio sat on the couch. "My room, off limits. Knifes and anything else pointy, off limits. James and slash or Ryan in Kay's room after 8 PM Off Limits."

"Lemme guess," Ryan said getting up from his seat on the couch and walking over to a CD collection near the stereo. "Off limits," He said throwing a Bruce Springsteen CD into the air.

"AH!" Danny yelled as he rushed to catch the CD before it hit the ground.

"Off limits," Ryan said as he threw a Who CD off the shelf.

"STOP!" Danny yelled as he caught the CD before it hit the ground. James laughed and Kay looked disappointed mixed with annoyed, "Stop Ryan."

"OFF LIMITS!" Ryan yelled as he moved over towards the DVD collection and threw the Star Wars collection of the shelf. Danny stood up not caring for the DVDs.

"Uh, Ryan," James said after the Star Wars DVDs hit the ground. Ryan laughed and grabbed another DVD. "OFF LIMITS!" He yelled on the top of his lungs and threw it into the air.

"RYAN!" Kay yelled as she caught the DVD. Ryan turned around, "What?" Kay moved the DVD a bit, "BEATLES?! HELP! RING A BELL?!"

Ryan's smirk dropped, "Oh sorry."

Danny sighed, "I wish I could punish you!" Danny's mobile phone rang. He sighed and opened it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Dan, we won't be able to do the tour."_

"WHY NOT?" Danny yelled then calm down a bit, "Sorry, been a bit stressed."

"_Dude, I just found my missing son!"_

"Can't you just bring him with us?" Danny said pacing the room again. Ryan looked at James who shrugged. Ryan threw a pillow at James and yelled, "OFF LIMITS!" causing James and Kay to be full of annoyance.

"_No dude, he's been missing ever since he was 11."_

Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ry, don't do this to me," Danny whispered into the mobile phone.

Ryan looked up at Danny and dropped the pillow he was going to throw at Danny who's back has been facing him. James raised his eyebrow and looked over at Ryan.

"I thought only mom's have eyes on the back of their head," Ryan mouthed. James shrugged.

* * *

**Eh.**

**Little short for usual.**

**Long for what I have been writing.**

**So middle?**


	7. Chapter 7

**You should have seen them kicking…**

**Egar Allan Poe.**

* * *

"Bye," Danny sighed and closed his mobile phone. He put his head in his hands and sighed again, "What am I going to do?"

"You can take us out for supper," James suggested.

"Haha," Danny sarcastically laughed and rustled James' hair. Then, Danny's stomach growled causing James, Kay, and Ryan to laugh.

"Well," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "What do you guys want for supper?"

"Wait," Ryan said as he sat with his legs crossed on the couch, "Who was on the phone?"

"Eh, the guys that were going to be our supporting act; who you were going to support," Danny said. "Now, we could go over to Tom's to eat, or we could eat at McDonalds-"

"McInedible," coughed Ryan.

"…McIneadible, or we could eat cereal here," Danny finished up.

"First," Ryan said getting a moan from Danny and James at the same time. "…Well that was freaky…How did you know I was going to throw a pillow at you when you were facing the wall?"

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"You sighed and said 'Don't do this to me Ry,' and that's when I dropped the pillow," Ryan explained.

"No I wasn't talking to you," Danny said then sighed. "I was talking to the guy who was going to be my supporting act."

"Well that's a little odd that his name is Ryan too," Kay said as she stuck her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

Danny stuck out his hand and opened his mouth then lowered his hand again and sighed.

James and Ryan look at each other then stuck their feet on the coffee table.

"James, Ryan get your feet off of the coffee table," Danny said.

"No, not until you tell us who 'Ryan' is," James said crossing his arms.

"Yeah even though I wanted to say that!" Ryan said. James raised his eye brow at Ryan then looked back at Danny.

Danny sighed, "Panic at the Disco."

Ryan coughed, "Are you serious?!"

"Uh, should I be?" Danny asked confused. "Well anyways, what do you guys want for supper?"

"Yes!" Ryan yelled.

"How 'bout a sandwich?" Kay asked.

"Okay? And we have Sandwich stuff," Danny said heading to the kitchen. The trio jumped up from the couch and followed Danny as he was getting stuff out of the refrigerator.

"Why aren't they coming?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Do you have wheat bread?"

"Kay!" James shouted.

"What, I'm hungry."

"Along with me," Danny said. "Ry said that he found his son that was missing for a while now. I think he said since he was 10."

"11," Ryan corrected.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danny asked looking at Ryan.

James slapped his head then looked at Danny, "Your not serious are you?"

"I'm dea-" Danny started to say then looked at Kay. "I'm very serious."

"I am Ryan's son," Ryan said. "Ryan from Panic at the Disco."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!" Danny said slapping his forehead. "I'm going to call him and we'll go out for supper." He grabbed all the sandwich stuff before Kay could and put it back into the refrigerator.

Danny left the kitchen to pick up his mobile phone and dialed Ryan again.

Ryan, back in the kitchen, looked at James and shrugged his shoulders. "He's one weird guy."

* * *

"Hey Ryyyyaaaannn," Danny said into the phone.

"Dan, I told you I can't-"

"No, it's not that. Meet me at the Applebees here in London, I got a surprise for you," Danny said smirking.

"Dan, if it has to do with anything about you admitting your gay, I'm not going," Ryan joked.

"No, no, It's not that. You'll love this surprise. Meet me there alright?"

"Alright. See ya there, Jones," Ryan said as he hung up the phone.

Danny closed his mobile phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the trio, "Guys. We're going to Applebees."

"YES!" Kay said punching the air in glee. "Shotgun!" She said as she ran outside then paused and looked back, "We _are_ talking a car aren't we?"

Danny laughed, "Yeah we are." Kay smiled as Danny grabbed his keys and started to head out the door following Kay. He stopped and turned around, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," They both murmured and followed Danny out into his car. The two boys sat in the back since Kay was in the front next to Danny as they were driving through the town to get to Applebees.

"Hey James," Ryan whispered. "Have you noticed how Danny treats Kay?"

"Yeah I have," James whispered back then looked out the window, _"What is going on?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**No more laptop.**

**So Sad.**

* * *

"How much farther?" Ryan whined slamming his head on the back of Danny's headrest. "It would be a lot better and go by faster if you shut up."

"Hmpffh," Ryan said, slumping back in his seat. "Hey Danny," Kay said in a sing-song voice, "Can we listen to the radio?" Danny nodded then turned on the radio, which happened to be a metal-rock song. "OH! Keep it here!" Ryan said as he started to bang his head.

"I can't see how you can stand this!" Kay said as she made a face and changed the channel. "HEY!" Ryan said as he accidently hit his head on Danny's headrest again. Danny groaned, "Why don't you do us all a favor and stop whining Ryan?"

"Why don't you be on our sides for a chance?" Ryan snapped. "You're never on our side, even though we think James is your son!"

"Ryan!" James and Kay yelled in unison.

"My son?" Danny asked. "I'm sure I don't have a son."

"No, we _think _you have a son," Ryan corrected.

"Ryan, why _don't_ you shut up?" James said slapping his forehead. Danny looked at Kay then at James, "I know I probably asked this before, but are you related?"

James looked at Kay, and Kay at James, "No way," "Not in a million years."

Ryan laughed, "But they act like they are!"

"Does anyone got ducktape?" James asked, making Ryan shut up and scoot up in his seat. Danny looked at the three kids then back at the road as he almost went into another lane. Ryan laughed, "Smooth, Slick."

"Alright, we're pulling over to Tesco's I'm sure they have ducktape!" Danny said annoyed as he started to turn onto another road. Ryan slipped back in his seat, "No, no! Don't! I'll shut up!"

Danny laughed, "Alright."

* * *

"JONES! OVER HERE!" A man yelled waving his arms.

"This way guys," Danny said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked over to the waving man. Kay shrugged and followed Danny. A smile grew on Ryan's face as he ran past Kay and Danny and hugged the waving man.

"DAD!" He yelled as he hugged him. "Ryan," The man whispered as he hugged Ryan back with tears in his eye.

"Woah, did Ryan duplicate himself?" Kay asked. James shook his head, "No. That's his dad."

"Danny," Ryan's dad, Ryan Ross, said looking up at Danny with tears running down his face, "Where'd you find him?" **(Woah, going to be Confusing. Okay, here's a deal. Everytime I talk about Ryan's dad, Ryan from Panic At The Disco, I'll put "Ryan Ross" 'Kay?) **

"Well," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "He found me really."

"Well it looks like you found your son too," Ryan Ross said then paused. "Wait. You never told me you had a son."

"That's because I don't. This is James and this is Kay Adrian," Danny said.

"Dad, we might be the supporting act for McFly's supporting act!" Ryan said excited.

"Is that what you think of Panic?" Ryan Ross said, looking at Danny. "A supporting act?"

"No no!" Danny said, "Well sorta, but we're supporting each other really!"

"Wait Dad your McFly's supporting act?"

"Well, sorta, kinda, uhm Dan? Can we still be your supporting act?"

"Yeah, I never told Fletch that you weren't." Ryan and his dad both got a big smile on there face. "Thanks Danny!" They both said, then Ryan Ross added, "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating lately.**

**I just got my laptop taken away for the summer.**


End file.
